We are requesting funds for a Ventana Medical Systems Discovery XT(R) automated staining platform. The new instrument module will replace NEXes and Discovery modules that were damaged as a result of Superstorm Sandy. The NEXes platforms are no longer supported by the manufacturer and cannot be repaired. The Discovery has been evaluated and is scheduled for repairs. Due to the displacement of investigators and delays in research progress caused by the storm, many investigators are relying on our services for the collection of preliminary and project related IHC data. The increase in demand is significant and current outdated instrumentation cannot support this increase volume. The Discovery XT system automates immunohistochemical and in situ hybridization slide-based assays for the analysis of DNA, RNA and proteins in intact cells and tissue. The system will be placed in the Experimental Pathology Shared Resource Laboratory. The resource is administered by the Office of Collaborative Science and operated by an experienced and trained staff. The 8 NIH funded (1 DOD) users combined will use 98% of the instrument time.